A curious first meeting
by Musicalwishes
Summary: A fan fiction around the time of Phantom of the Opera, or when Christine Daae was a young girl. Her first meeting with the Opera Ghost had not been expected. And more continued.


**Disclaimer: I do not take any privilege right in the original stories of Phantom of the Opera, nor do I make or dispense any money off this piece of fan fiction. All characters belong to their rightful owners and do not relate to me in any particular way, for this is just a piece created for sense of enjoyment.**

 **As to a little insight, this story will be based upon how the Opera Ghost first met Christine Daae in my perspective, for I am not quite so sure on how they originally met. This may be a one to two chapter story and I will try to make them long as I possibly can, and I thank you for taking the time to browse this story.**

 **Remember to read and review, phans!**

The quiet footfalls on the creaking stairs were eerily quiet, barely making a sound as a swift shadow cascaded up their lengths, plastering itself against the walls as if not to fall down the dizzying height. With only the lantern light pooling out and around the stocking clad feet of a young girl, no older than the age of seven, there was an odd amount of grace as she moved quicker than a feline, and she bounded up the steps and entered the chapel which carried the musk of dust and smoke from the flaming pillars. Guiding herself forwards, the jeering flames enhanced her rosy childish features, feathering her cheeks and created a sheen of glowing light upon her chocolate brown curls. Rosebud petal lips parted as a buzzing hum left her vocals, filling the room with a pleasant ring as azure lenses shut momentarily. until a haunting voice entered her thoughts, and the pretty eyes of the young opened quicker than a rabbit bounding from a hunting hound.

" What brings you to this chapel? Thrill me with you beautiful voice ". There was confusion etched across the young girl's face as she spotted nothing in the room, only hearing the lulling voice of one who seemed to provide comfort in her lost state of time. Unaware of the tightening of her stomach into knots, teeth nibbled on the inside flesh of warm cheeks as she pondered the thought for a moment, her eyes never wavering from the ignited pillars.

" I-I am lost and confused, p-please tell me where you are, I promise I won't hurt you. I only seek guidance, and nothing more- "

" Silence " The young girl was immediately cut off by the sharpness and accurateness of the voice which shook her shivering body. Jaws slacken with a loss of words, overhead she thought she could have heard a faint detect of a scuffling noise, but she ignored it and bowed her head painfully. The disembodied voice continued, although the tone was more deeming and carried an odd sense of sadness but comfort.

" Young girl, tell me your name. I have heard you sing many times before, and I would like to hear you once again, it seems you have the voice of an angel from up above. Such a shame you are only a mere dancer in the populaire, aren't you? ". Eyelashes budding with tears, she nodded, painstakingly silent as the young child could not formulate a sentence to reply to the monotone voice.

" My name is Christine Daae, and I-I cannot sing right now, for M-Madame Giry would want me to be sleeping. I wish to leave, a-and nothing more uhmm, g-goodbye ". Muttering the sentence in a crystal clear format, she then ushered herself out of the room, and Christine ran faster than she had ever before. It was quite entertaining, to see her running down the cascading stairs like a madwoman, or better yet like a cadged bird set free. Once at the bottom, her azure lenses caught the boring stare of a chilling golden pair, and took off running once again without another glance behind the shoulder.

 **I apologize for this being short, but I wanted to stop because I am not so sure that I got the Opera Ghost's voice correct, I am not entirely sure if he actually talks like this. I have nobody to help me edit my stories and let's say I think I got their targets right on point. Whenever I even spot one review or favorite I jump up and down with joy, it makes me ecstatic to see people actually reading my stories. Please comment suggestions or thoughts on this one shot to help prepare myself better for the future, please and thank you.**


End file.
